Attack On Apocalypse
by rosethrine471
Summary: Rose, a modern genius working in a developmental laboratory, has her life shattered with a nuke. She wakes up 4,796 years in the future to flesh-eating monsters that have overrun humanity. Finding out what caused the titans is easy, but curing them? That's where things get complicated. And then there's that grumpy midget that she cant get rid of, but does she really want to?
1. Nuke

This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.

After the first two chapters, the chapters will get longer.

" **Dr. Z, what's that** **?** **Is it the new self-sustaining water or air purifier**? inquired a curious young girl. Said child was Dr. Zeran's unofficial lab assistant. She was his orphaned niece. The Dr. was quite fond of her. He began to raise little Rosie after her parent's tragic death. Little Rosie didn't know that Dr. Zeran was her uncle because her parent's work went against her uncle's. This severely interfered with the

family relationship: a fact that would be explained years later " **Atta girl Rosie. You're even brighter than I was at your age** ," he said with a joyful laugh. Rosie timidly smiled up at her mentor, eyes shining with adoration. "Really, Dr. Z?" asked the hopeful child. " **Yes little one, you are a prodigy. Now, let me teach you the difference between the air and water purification processes** . . ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time-skip of 11 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was snapped out of my hazy memory to loud, blaring alarms. The alarm was faintly familiar, as if from a distant memory. ... Wait, it was from a memory. My tenth birthday, to be exact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reverse time-skip of 7 years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after the party; Draw. Zeran said he had a special present for me in his lab. With closed eyes, I waited for my it. " **All right Rosie, come see your gift** ," beckoned Dr. Z. What I saw greatly confused me. It was a hologram of a suit in a pod. " **Rose...** " I looked at the doctor in shock. He only used my proper name when I was in trouble or when the discussion was serious. I knew I wasn't in trouble, do it must be serious. I gave Draw. Zeran my full attention. " **I don't expect you to understand all of this until you're older, but remember these instructions that I'm about to give you**." The doctor took on a somber tone. " **If you ever hear this noise** , (queue soft version of the now loudly blaring siren) **this watch will give you ten seconds to curl up into a ball**." He gave me a sleek yet slightly bulky watch. " **It will then fit you into a bio-suit and encase the suit in an Indestructible pod**." " **But why would it need to do that** ," I asked in a weak voice. " **To protect you** ," he answered in a sad and longing tone. " **From what** ," I all but whispered. " . . . **From an atomic explosion** ," my mentor replied in a harsh whisper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the future~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My 10 seconds were almost up. I threw myself to the sidewalk, curling myself on the way. I was just in time because the suit began to surround me. I could hear the beginnings of the high-pitched whistle as the pod closed around me. My last action, for almost a millennium, was a single tear. One, for all the innocent lives that were about to be wiped out; Our civilization lost.

Quiz Time: how old was Rose in the first flashback?


	2. The Giant Egg?

The Survey Corpse was on another normal expedition, if you call watching out for titans and other, unknown, predators normal. That, and the fact that this was the farthest the Corps had traveled outside of the walls into unknown territory. Everything was nice and quiet, until ... "Ahh! Ouch! Stupid horse," shouted Jhon, after getting thrown off his horse. Jhon had, as usual, not been paying attention to where he was leading his horse and, subsequently, steered his mount into a large object that everyone else had been avoiding. "The horse isn't the idiot here Jhon," taunted Eren. Thus began the duo's usual banter, which caused some audible groans from those within hearing distance. "What did you say Jaeger," threatened Jhon, getting ready to knock the boy off his own mount. "I called you an id..." Eren trailed off with a furrowed brow. The boys' immediate lack of banter drew the rest of the squad's attention. A crowd of squad Levi and Hanji began to form around the strange object that drew the titan-boy's attention. "What is it," asked Eren. "It looks like a rock," stated Mikasa bluntly. Hanji pushed her way through the small crowd and proceeded to theorize its origins. "Could it be fossilized titan dung? Ohh, maybe it's a titan egg!" Everyone did an eye-roll "Four Eyes, it's not a f***ing egg. It's not going to hatch", came from an annoyed Captain, who then proceeded to smack the object with an open palm. Suddenly, a deathly quiet encompassed the group, and it wasn't the usual 'The Captain's gonna murder me if I say anything' silence either. Well, everyone except Hanji, who was smirking and giggling. "Um, s-sir, squeaked Eren. "What brat," the Captain barked Eren pointed to the rock , now dubbed egg. Leve turned around slowly and let our an exasperated "...Shit".


	3. Awakening

My first sense of awareness was vague and very weak. It was like I'd been asleep for years, even my soul. Everything was relaxed; too relaxed, I realized. I needed to think, so, with extreme effort, I was able to clench my muscles and squirm. That got my blood circulating. Soon, I was able to think, somewhat. It felt like I was in a seaward boat, the pleasant swaying of my pod. . .

" **Pod** " I mumbled. It was like an electric jolt hit my body; I was instantly fully aware. The severity of my situation hit me at once. The nuke had hit and I was awake. That meant my pod had been found and activated, which meant that my pod was being carried by humans, or at least something that had human ancestors. Speaking of humans, I hadn't shed a single tear for them since my awakening. Was there something wrong with me? I dwelled on it a moment, then determined that one tear had been enough. It would do me no good to dwell on it any longer; What I needed was to survive. " **Program, identify** " I ordered in a monotone voice. " **Command received. Scanning . . . Correct user identified: Rose Leanne. Full access granted**." Relieved, I decided to get my bearings. " **Deconstrict compression pads**." You instantly felt lighter. " **Aya, give me a visual** " The walls became a one-way window, giving me the first glimpse of my new world. It. Was. Beautiful. Nature had crept back into the world: and it had flourished. Before I became lost in the beautiful scenery though, I focused my attentions on my pod's carriers. It was strung in a large net, between two mounted stallions. There were large groups of, seemingly normal humans, in front and behind us. They all seemed to wear similar uniforms, and all of them wore an insignia of crossed blue and white wings. I then noticed that their uniforms consisted of full-body straps, and that they were carrying some sort of hip-gears. Some had what appeared to be swords drawn. I concluded that they were soldiers of some sort. They had carts as well, causing me to also conclude that these people were not technologically advanced. I would catch snippets from their conversations, but the words were foreign to me. This would cause a slight problem.

Suddenly, some soldiers stumbled, including my carriers, causing my pod to crash to the ground. I braced for impact, but Aya recompressed the constriction pads, cushioning my fall. The ground trembled intermediately. I immediately searched for the reason for the disturbance. The soldiers were panicking, screaming similar phrases. Some were crying, some were praying, and some were simply frozen. One very short man, however, stood stiff with a blank expression. It was like looking into a mirror. Not to say that our features looked anything alike, just the expression. He was the first to react, shouting orders in those unfamiliar words, while charging in a random direction. When I turned however, I could see that his direction was completely warranted; There was a skinless giant coming strait towards us.


	4. Levi's Sacrifice

Levi POV

I. Was. _Pissed_. Why? Because I was suffering one of the few moments that Hanji could prove me wrong. And she just had to do it in front of my whole squad. So again, pissed. That was, unfortunately, the least of my worries. Erwin, being the sucker he is for her, didn't give a second thought when Hanji begged asked if she we could bring her precious egg back to headquarters. So, I was now charged with the safe delivery of a _rock_. Albeit it was rather large and pulsed light, but it's still a fucking rock. And we know absolutely _nothing_ about said rock. It could be some sort of titan-shifter weapon.

Alright, enough ranting. I needed to focus on the task at hand: not getting killed by a titan. Speaking of which, there hadn't been one abnormal spotted on this expedi-. I was suddenly knocked off my horse by what could only be titan steps, and judging by the amount of shaking, it was massive. I quickly stood and caught sight of . . . Fuck my life.

I internally sighed and shouted "Every able-minded soldier with me. Don't let that bastard live to breach another wall." That snapped about two thirds of the Corps back into action. I led the charge on the Colossal, shouting orders of formation. The initial attack was in our favor; we temporarily crippled the thing. Then everything started to go to Hell. My orders fell on deaf ears as the cadets were either frozen in fear or blinded with the rage to avenge their fallen. I now had two choices, run or fight. Both would undoubtedly end in my death; one might give humanity a fighting chance. I took the second option: direct confrontation.

With a heavy heart, I started towards the monster that had caused so much devastation. I launched my coils at the titan's torso, swinging up and around its side, to its nape. Almost there, but the beast caught my right arm. My swing was so forceful, not even the titan's grip could stop me. Unfortunately, the monster's grip was just as powerful. An agonizing pain gripped my right shoulder, and to my horror, I saw that there was nothing past my right shoulder. My scream of pain turned to one of rage as I remembered my all the pointless deaths this monster had caused. The innocents, civilians, soldiers, my squads, Farlan, Isabelle… With my remaining arm, I used the momentum of my swing to slice the nape of the titan. I heard its satisfying screech of death, as I fell to my own.


	5. Saving The Captain

I watched in fascination at these people's attack patterns. They were advanced and effective. The giant fell to its knees as many soldiers swung towards its head. I relaxed and looked away. "Aya, are there any facilities nearby with medical functions that can be activated?" I asked. **"** **Searching. . . inn operational fallout facility found. Activating."** "How long until facility activation is complete?" I asked again. **"** **Basic functions operational in 7 minutes. Full activation in 20 minutes"** replied Aya. "Good, prepare medica-." I halted mid-sentence to a hoard of distressed screams. The giant had somehow recovered and slaughtered many soldiers. I noticed the man with the stoic face shouting orders that fell on deaf ears. There was no order. He stood with a resigned expression on his face. The man then began to race toward the giant. "Aya!" I cried. **"** **Yes Miss Rose?"** She answered. "Does my suit have mecha capabilities?" **"** **Yes"** "Activate them and open to pod." I ordered. Aya complied instantly. The pod opened and my suit shifted to black, skintight, lightly-armored and battle ready.

No one noticed the discarded pod quietly open, or the small, black-clad figure race through the trees. I ran as fast as I could towards the giant to prevent anymore senseless deaths. I watched with horror as the stoic man's right arm was ripped from his body and he continued his arc with a cry of pained rage. I watched as his sword ripped the creature's neck open. I saw a body through the opening in the giant's nape. I sent a mental command for a very obvious shield to prevent him from escaping unnoticed. That took only a split second. After my small contribution to justice, I dove down to catch the now one-armed man who was being rendered unconscious from pain and blood loss.

Once I caught him, I lowered us to the ground. "Aya, put up a shield. I don't want anyone interrupting my work. I have a feeling they're not going to like what I'm about to do to this man." **"** **Shield complete. Preparations for prosthetic have been taken. Original limb is beyond repair. Awaiting design commands. Do you wish for transfusion preparations to be taken?"** replied Aya. Show me the designs Aya, and yes, prepare for a transfusion." Came my calm reply. A hologram of the man's new arm was projected from my suit. "Well, let's not give it any fancy gadgets; I don't think he'd like that. Just make a replacement with enhanced strength, tracker, and a dormant comm. You can use his gear for most of it. Is there enough extra materials from the pod for the rest?" **"** **Materials available. Commencing construction of prosthetic."** I watched as it formed, pieces of his gear and my pod coming together to form what would be this man's new arm. I also watched Aya ready the transfusion equipment. **"** **Prosthetic complete. Attaching."** Informed Aya. This was going to be the worst part. "Sorry, but this is going to hurt you a lot" I sympathized. His eyes snapped open as soon as the prosthetic began its attachment. His scream of agony was painful even through my suit. What surprised me was his repeated cursing in a language that I was familiar in: French. Once the bleeding had stopped, I mentally ordered Aya to begin the transfusion. I suddenly noticed his curses getting weaker. I decided that speaking to him in his native tong was the best course of action. I opened my mask. _"_ _Come on soldier, stay with me. You'll be fine as long as you stay awake. What's your name soldier?"_ I asked while taking hold of his hand. " _Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Survey Corps"_ came his strained yet firm reply. I opened my mouth to say more, but was cut off. _"_ _Who the hell are yo- ow! The fuck was that?"_ He complained as the transfusion needle broke his skin. _"_ _That, dear Captain, was a needle, which is now keeping you alive."_ I replied. We then shared a comfortable silence, as he slowly began regaining consciousness. I began humming a tune for him that my mother did for me, whenever I was sick or injured

Soon, there was the sound of galloping hooves approaching. I assumed they were looking for their Captain's body. I quickly changed my exosuit into a simple shirt and trousers that matched the Captain's, except for the colors being black. Just for fun, I added some dark blue Celtic embroidery. In my fashion spree, I almost forgot to create a synthetic skin for the arm. Lastly, I mentally changed the shield so that organic matter and cloth could enter. And I waited. I waited to see what humanity had become.


End file.
